


Let's Be Friends~

by kazurom14



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade normally has issues with making new friends but when a stranger wants to be friends, can Kade trust him? Or is something terribly wrong with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Friends~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story. This is like a prologue to another story I'm working on. I might post the other story later on.

"KADE! LET"S GO!" Liam was running towards the exit, trying to escape what he called "learning Hell". The end of the day was always hectic at Indrid High, seeing as it was almost the end of the school year and summertime fun was the only thing on every students' (and most teacher's) minds. Kade wasn't all that interested in whatever trouble Liam was going to get him in this summer. Last summer, the two almost when to jail because of a stupid (elaborate but stupid) prank. Kade made it to the parking lot a deal after Liam. He didn't see why he insisted upon rushing, seeing as Kade was his ride home. He'd have to wait by the car anyway. Kade's old grey Jeep sat in it's usual shady spot near the east side of the parking lot. Liam was jiggling the door handle in anticipation.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go!" Kade sighed.

"What's the big rush today, Li?"

"There's this new shop opening up in town, remember?! I wanna check it out!"

"What do they even sell in this new shop?"

"Jeez man. You sound like my mom. They sell occult stuff." Kade hated that kind of stuff. Liam loved it. Liam had this crazy idea that the world was filled with mythical creatures. They just like to hide. Kade groaned.

"Please don't make me go to another one of those stores. The last one we went to the old lady thought we were dating."

"Yeah but this one's more hip!" Kade deflated. There was no stopping Liam when he gets his mind set on something.

"Fine." Kade climbed into the Jeep and started it up. On the way into town, they stopped at their favorite dive to grab some food. The place had it's regulars and a few out-of-towners in today. Kade noticed a young man in the corner booth, by himself. He looked a few years older than them. The man was sipping what looked to be the dive's "famous root beer". He noticed Kade was staring at him and raised an eyebrow. Kade quickly looked away. Kade wasn't very good at communicating with people he didn't know. Hence, why going to this "new" store made him so nervous. The two boys took a seat away from the man, ordered their food and began discussing the English assignment. The door jingled to signal a customer. Liam stopped mid-sentence.

"Li? What's wrong?"

"That guy." Liam spoke in a whisper. Kade turned to look at the newcomer. This boy was obviously their age. His hair was pitch black, standing out against the boy's slightly pale skin. His eyes scanned the restaurant till they landed momentarily on the boys. His eyes were a deep russet color and if the light hit them just right, they looked red. He tilted his head in confusion until he noticed the man in the booth. His face lit up and he skipped towards him. The man stiffened. A look of terror flashed across his face. The boy simply sat in front of him and began talking. Kade was too far away to hear any of the conversation but it looked like the man wasn't enjoying any of it. The man stood abruptly and stalked out.

"That was rude!" the boy called after him. He let out a huff in annoyance. Kade suddenly realized he was staring and so did the boy. He got up from the booth and made his way over to them.

"Hiya! How are you guys?"

"We're good!" Liam responded almost instantly. "Hey, what was that about?" Kade wondered if Liam knew this boy.

"That's a good question! I was just engaging in some friendly conversation and he just got up and left. So rude." the boy looked lost in thought for a moment. "Hey, what are your names?"

"I'm Liam and that's Kade." Liam motioned to Kade. "Who are you?"

"I'm Atticus." Kade could feel fear raising up in his stomach. He really didn't like meeting new people and for some reason this boy felt like really bad news.

"Cool name. You wanna sit?" Liam moved so the boy could sit. Atticus happily obliged. The two boys started talking and Kade felt left out. Liam would try to include him but he was terrified. His anxiety was kicking his ass. Atticus seemed way too interested in him though.

"So, "Kade", was it? How old are you?"

"18."

"Really? Amazing! You look so much older!" Kade squirmed in his seat. Atticus made him more uncomfortable than when Lily Handers trapped him in a corner in the 9th grade and tried to kiss him. "Tell me, _Kade~_ " He felt like he was being mocked. "What's your favorite season?" It seemed like an innocent question but it was out of place. There was nothing that prompted the question and Kade did not want to answer it but he felt like he was forced.

"Autumn."

" _Why~?_ " He was being mocked. Kade's face twisted into a scowl.

" _WHY~_ " Kade mimicked the boy's tone. "-do you want to know?"

"Just curious!" The boy put his hands up in defense. "I wanna know more about you! Liam's talking to me just fine. I know more about him than you and I feel like that's not fair to you!" Kade narrowed his eyes. The boy seemed so harmless on the outside but he felt like he was hiding something. Something  _sinister._ Kade sighed.

"I like the weather. It's not hella hot and its not freezing cold." Atticus nodded. Liam took the opportunity to bombard him with questions, distracting him from Kade. They entertained the boy for a while before Liam noticed the time.

"DAMN! We gotta go! We were going into town!" Atticus nodded.

"No problem!" he slid out of the booth and let Liam out. He set himself back down after Liam was up.

"Hey, maybe we'll see you later!" Liam waved back at him.

"Don't worry!  _One of you will~!_ " 

 

At the time, Kade didn't understand what the boy meant by that. But now, 10 years later, he understood. That very day was the day Liam was killed. Atticus knew he would die. Atticus was good like that. Well, Atticus was horrible like that. 

Kade leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The scar left by the monster that took his best friends life began to itch. It always did that when he remembered that day. He reached down to his chest to gently scratch it. He took a deep breath, got up and grabbed his jacket.  _Time to get to work._


End file.
